Stars
by Kisan.Lee
Summary: -Luke/Percy- Takes place after my other story, Settled. Rated for next chapter. Percy and Clarisse "work together" to break up Luke and Annabeth at a dance on Half-Blood Hill. Summary sucks. X/ -Yaoi in chappy dos-
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, yet another Percy Jackson story.**

**Like my other one, this one might be a bit OOC. And also, like, my other one, it's a Percy + Luke. :)**

**-Sadly, I do not own the Percy Jackson books. T.T-**

* * *

Once a year, every year, there's a special dance at Camp Half-Blood.

It's a huge dance that's set at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Trees were decorated with paper lanterns and strings of rainbow colored lights, Nymphs made special flower arrangements and hung them in different places around the hill, and even the Ares cabin made (what they call) decorations. Everything looked great last time Percy had actually seen it; although, Grover and Annabeth insisted that it would look fifteen times better when the sun went down.

For the first time, in who knows how long, Percy was kind of excited for a dance. He wasn't sure who he was going to ask yet, though. Actually, he wasn't sure if he was going to ask anyone at all. He was kinda hoping that, maybe, someone would ask _him_ to the dance. That someone being a certain blond from the Hermes cabin.

Sure, Percy would never admit that he wanted a guy to ask him out. He'd never even admit, not even to himself, that he felt so much like a girl it was ridiculous. But Luke was the only person he really wanted to go to the dance with.

The problem? Every other girl, and maybe even some other guys, all wanted to go to the dance with Luke. And how was he supposed to compete with _girls_? Especially if they were from the Aphrodite cabin or something. He was just plain old Percy. Short. Not muscular in anyway. Dimwitted. A "Seaweed Brain". And, on top of all that, a guy.

Luke would look at Percy for, maybe, a second, then he'd go about his day.

And, although Percy knows she's pretty, he never expected his blonde friend to skip up to him with the biggest smile on her face. Her cheeks were a bright red and her eyes shimmered with happiness. "Luke asked me to the dance!" Annabeth practically shouted at him. She was dancing in circles around Percy's cabin, while the dark-haired boy just sat on his bed and watched her. He never said anything to her about it, but he wasn't happy. He thought Luke liked _him_.

Why else would he give him a snowglobe? And kiss him? Why would Luke kiss him if he liked Annabeth?

Well, sure, technically, _Percy_ kissed _Luke_. But still. Luke looked like he liked it.

"The dance doesn't start until nine," Grover told Percy, trying to give him some hope. Of course, Percy never told Grover that he wanted to go with Luke. The saytr just assumed that Percy was going after Annabeth. "Maybe you can talk her out of going with Luke or something."

But Percy knew it wouldn't do him any good to have both Annabeth _and _Luke mad at him. Maybe, if he was really lucky, something magical would happen and they would split before the dance started?

Fat chance.

* * *

Chiron had gathered everyone at the base of the hill about ten minutes before the dance was supposed to start to lay down some rules. No use of any kind of magic or weaponry, no cussing out other people, no fights, things like that. Not that Percy was really even listening...he had kept his eyes locked on the arm Luke had wrapped around Annabeth's waist and her giggling face. What made it worse was that no matter how many times he looked away, Percy would always find his gaze back on the two.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" a voice said from beside Percy, making him jump. Clarisse was standing next to him, clad in her usual t-shirt and shorts, with her arms folded across her chest and her gaze locked on the stage. For a second, Percy didn't even think she was talking to him. But then she looked over at him, her fiery eyes saying she was expecting an answer.

Percy nodded, not sure what he was agreeing too, then looked quickly up at Chiron, who was still discussing the rules. "Should've guessed you wouldn't really like rules at a dance, huh?"

She smacked his shoulder. "Idiot! You aren't even listening to what I'm saying," she said, grinding her teeth in irritation. "I'm talking about Luke and Annabeth." Her eyes then moved to the couple, the fire behind them intensifying slightly. "I should be the one dancing with him. Not her."

"Oh," was all Percy could say as he looked down at the ground.

She nodded, looking back at the smaller boy. "And I _know_ you wanted to come here with Annabeth."

Percy's face lit up, to the point where Clarisse could see the reddish tint even in the dark, and he looked at her. "Where did you hear that?" he asked. Annabeth was just a friend. Everyone at Camp knew that. No one even thought of them as more...except, maybe, Grover.

"Goat boy was spreading the word. I wouldn't even be surprised if Annabeth knew." she said. Her eyes shifted from left to right, then she grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him out of the crowd.

He was scared. To the point where his legs weren't even moving; she was just dragging him along the ground. She could probably see the fear in his face, too, because she laughed when they stopped. "I've got a plan, but I'll need your help with it."

"_You_ are asking for help from _me_?" Percy said. His fear had turned into shock, at this point, and all he could do was stare at the taller girl. "I don't know..."

Clarisse sighed and stomped her foot. "Listen, Jackson," she said, her eyes just slits on her face because she was glaring so hard. "I need you to help me break them up. We break them up, and I get Luke. We break them up, and you can have Annabeth to yourself."

He stood in silence for a moment or two, contemplating her offer. If they could break Luke and Annabeth up, he'd have a better chance at getting to the older male. But, then again, if they broke the two up, and they found out it was sabotage, Luke and Annabeth would both hate Percy forever. If they _did_ break them up, though, maybe he could get to Luke before Clarisse. But then there's that problem, too. He'd have to compete with _Clarisse_.

The dark-haired boy inhaled and exhaled loudly, then he nodded. "Alright, I'll help. What do I do?"

Clarisse smiled deviously and pulled him closer by the arm, to whisper her plan in his ear.

* * *

Percy began to shiver. It wasn't cold out, no, but the plan Clarisse came up with was anything but good.

He was supposed to wait until it was a half an hour into the dance, then he was supposed to go and ask Annabeth if she would dance with him. "She won't agree to that easily," Percy informed Clarisse. And it was true; he would go up to her and she would hiss, "Get lost!". Then the plan would go down the drain. But Clarisse insisted on Percy sweet talking Annabeth away.

After that, all he got was "I'll handle the rest while you dance with her. Away from Luke".

What's all that supposed to mean? Especially considering Percy's probably the worst dancer ever. He'd end up tripping her after he got her five feet away from Luke. Then she'd go back to him and Clarisse would be mad and probably break him in half.

_You gotta think positive, Percy,_ he thought to himself. He pinched the bridge of his nose and his eyes snapped shut as he took another deep breath. He was about to take a step into the crowd when he remembered; Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. The Godess of _Wisdom_. Annabeth would have him figured out in a second if he wasn't careful. But even Annabeth has to get tricked at some point. And the best time to get her is probably when Luke's around.

"Go!" Clarisse hissed from somewhere behind him. He quickly jumped up and into the crowd, like an abused dog hearing its owner come home, and made his way toward Annabeth and Luke.

When Percy made it to the dancing couple, he nervously tapped Luke on the shoulder. The blond turned, his already upturned lips stretching even farther across his face, and nodded toward the younger boy. "Percy!" he said happily, not stopping his dancing with Annabeth. "I didn't think you were coming," he said, spinning around.

"Yeah, well," Percy shrugged. He pointed to Annabeth's back and made a dancing gesture, which confused Luke a bit. "May I...?" he asked, unsure if going through with this plan was a good thing.

But Luke nodded and pulled away from Annabeth. "I'll go get the three of us something to drink, alright?"

Annabeth nodded, a smile on her face, and started to dance with Percy. When Luke was out of sight, her smile turned to a defiant pout. "What do you want, Seaweed Brain?"

"I-I just wanted to dance," Percy lied, starting to move away from the spot they were in. Annabeth was too upset with him to notice the shift in his step (which, his awful dancing really came in handy now). He kept looking around nervously, watching for any sign of Luke or Clarisse, as Annabeth talked and talked about how wrong it is to disrupt a dancing couple.

They kept spinning and spinning, going in circles around the crowd, until they got close to where Luke and Clarisse were standing. Percy's green eyes fell onto Luke, and his ears un-intentionally perked up to listen to the conversation being held between the two. He almost wish he hadn't ever looked; the only thing Percy needed was to hear Clarisse say "Percy's trying to break you guys up" and to see Luke's gaze turn and focus on him.

Percy let go of Annabeth and started running for the beach.

* * *

**So...this was only supposed to be a oneshot, but I decided on a twoshot.**

**Also a bad place to leave off, I know, but I'm evil. X3**

**Sorry for the OOC-ness or confusion...but if you read my other story "Settled" then you know what I'm talking about when I'm talking about Percy and Luke kissing in the beginning. ^^**

**Reviews of any kind are welcome, so long as they're not too mean! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayyy! Finally, here's the last bit of it. A wee bit longer then the last chappy...**

**Warnings! Luke & Percy! Kissy! X3**

**-I still don't own the books...T.T-**

* * *

You never realize how far away something is until you're running toward it to get away from something or someone. The beach, a mere fifty or so feet from the base of the Hill, seemed as though it was miles and miles away from an out-of-breath Percy Jackson. He stopped, just short of the sand, and let his hands fall to his knees. His head hung low as he tried to catch his breath.

He never considered himself an out-of-shape kid but, apparently, he needed some work done. He's run faster before, he knows it. He's run away from every monster that's come his way at some point. This time, he's running from _three_ monsters.

Clarisse. He should have known not to trust her. Especially with something like this. Ares hates Percy, so Clarisse hates Percy, too. Why would she want to help him? Ever?

Annabeth. Luke and Clarisse probably already told her everything already. She's probably madder then her mother was when Poseidon brought Medusa into her temple and had his way with her. Annabeth would probably pin the dark-haired boy to the ground and put her dagger to his throat if she caught him.

Luke. Even Chiron had said that Luke was probably the toughest demigod in this whole Camp. And Percy already knows how angry he is; he could see the anger in his bright blue eyes even through the dancing crowd. What chance would he have if Luke came at him with Backbiter in hand?

Not a very good chance, mind you.

Percy started up a jog, still lost in his fearful thoughts, and kept going until he reached the beach. He stumbled over his own feet, trying to get to the water, and landed face first in the sand. When he picked his head up, he began to pout. A mouthful of sand and three insane people chasing him down wasn't exactly his idea of a perfect night.

He got onto his hands and knees, spitting out the sand in his mouth, and crawled over to the water. His own reflection startled him when he saw it. His entire face was pale, except his flushed cheeks and his lips, and beads of sweat made his hair stick to his forehead. Tiny grains of sand also decorated his face; around the corners of his mouth, under his eyes, and on his forehead. He could feel the coarse grains all down his shirt and even in his shorts, too.

His usually bright eyes were a dull, pine-needle colored, washed out, green. He didn't even look like Percy Jackson. He looked like...like a fish out of water, for lack of a better word. He could see the panic in his own eyes grow as he heard Annabeth growl, "Where is he?" from somewhere behind him. His breath caught in his throat and he sat up immediately, his shoulders tense and his eyes wide, and he spotted her.

She was with Luke and Clarisse; Clarisse walking behind her with a smirk plastered on her face, Luke at her side trying to calm her down before someone noticed they'd left the dance, and she was stomping furiously. Her blond hair, which she had done up fancily, had fallen from its pony-tail and fell messily around her shoulders. Percy could almost hear her teeth grinding together angrily.

The dark-haired boy panicked. His legs weren't working good enough for him to get up and run, and his mind wasn't thinking as clearly as he would've liked. He got all the strength he had left, forced it to go to his legs, and hurriedly ran into the water. It didn't take him long to get under the water and out of the view of the three.

Hopefully they would go back to the dance before someone came out and asked them what they were doing. They'd probably say they were looking for him, then they'd have the whole Camp searching, then he'd get in trouble for disrupting the dance. He'd have to do dishes for a year.

After a few minutes of floating lazily under the water, he decided to take a look around above the water. Annabeth was kicking rocks into the water, cursing in ancient Greek like only she does, while Clarisse and Luke stood on the beach. Clarisse was pacing, shaking her head and throwing her hands up, while Luke tried to calm them both down.

"Let's just go back," he said, reaching his hand towards Annabeth and waving Clarisse off. "He probably swam to Africa to get away from you two." Although he was joking, Annabeth and Clarisse both glared at him.

It took her a few seconds, but she huffed and turned to take Luke's hand. "Fine," Annabeth had said, turning to walk away. "But if I find him, he's dead." Clarisse seemed to nod in agreement as the three left the beach and headed back toward the dance.

Percy was relieved. He could survive for another night (lest Annabeth didn't go and kill him while he was sleeping) and hopefully stick close to Chiron for the rest of his time here. He started to swim toward the dock, making sure to keep an eye on the three walking away from the beach. When they were almost out of sight, Percy full-on swam for the post holding the dock up above the water.

"I forgot something back on the beach," the dark-haired boy heard someone say, and he quickly hid his head under the water again. Luke started walking back down toward the beach, making Percy gasp and swallow some salty water, and the boy quickly hid behind one of the posts. He waited, for what seemed like, forever, but he never saw or heard Luke on the beach.

Two arms made their way around the post and around Percy's waist, making him jump and almost scream out for help. He heard Luke chuckle in his ear and part of him wanted to relax. The other part of him was struggling to get away.

"This is where you were hiding, huh?" Luke asked, swimming to the other side of the post so he could face Percy. "Why didn't you come out?"

"I dunno," Percy said quickly, his face a bright red. "Sorry I didn't want to get killed by Annabeth and Clarisse." Luke laughed at his comment, making him bite his lip. He wanted to throw his arms around Luke's neck and hug him close just because he was glad Luke wasn't mad at him, but that was so girly. Percy Jackson is not a girl. Bleh, girls.

He also wanted to throw his fist into the blond's face. One, for giving him that dirty look like he was super pissed about Clarisse's plan. Two, for leading him on and then asking Annabeth to the dance. Three, because Percy had felt like Luke didn't ask him because he would've been embarrassed. He wouldn't have been embarrassed if he had actually had the guts to ask Luke out.

So, instead of reacting like he'd wanted too, Percy remained silent while Luke's blue eyes and his wonderful smile were focused all on him. He swallowed, trying to help his dry throat create words, and just looked at the blond. "Why did you...," the dark-haired boy began, swallowing again. "Why did you ask Annabeth to the dance?"

Luke chuckled, a look of disbelief on his face. His scar seemed to move back to its original place as his smile faded. "Clarisse set us up," he said, his grip on Percy loosening. "She said Annabeth _really_ wanted to go to the dance with me. All I did was say 'Okay, then, so...' and she cut me off. She was gone and at Annabeth's cabin before I could stop her."

Percy pouted. Not only was Clarisse the huge issue with this whole night, but now he felt like a jerk for ever despising Luke. "But...then," Percy started, another thought coming to him. "If she set you guys up, and you weren't _really_ wanting to go with Annabeth, why did you act like...?"

"Because," Luke said, looking away from Percy. "I don't think I've ever seen Annabeth so happy."

That pulled on the strings of Percy's heart a bit. Sure, he wasn't overly sensitive when it came to...well, anything, really. But, still, Luke was right. Percy hadn't ever really even seen Annabeth very happy. But that's also probably because Annabeth called him dimwitted and Seaweed Brain all the time. Much like everyone else at Camp, she was only _truly_ happy around Luke.

The dark-haired boy felt Luke's hand on his cheek and he snapped out of his thoughts. The blue-eyed teen was smiling sweetly at him, his thumbs stroking the boy's reddened cheeks slowly. "You look cold," Luke said, his voice practically a whisper.

Percy shook his head quickly. "No, I'm fine," he said, his shoulders getting tense again. "Really, I'm fine."

Luke laughed a bit, letting his fingers move up and run through the hair clinging to Percy's forehead. His other hand moved to the younger boy's back to hold him closer. "I don't think you are," Luke said, kissing Percy's forehead. He let his kisses trail downwards; he kissed Percy's temple, his cheeks, his nose, his chin. Then he stopped and looked at Percy and said, "I can warm you up."

Not even a second later, Luke's lips moved to occupy Percy's. The elder's lips were smooth, and warm, which left a new mental note in the back of Percy's mind. Although it seemed to go against his better judgement (he really felt too much like a girl to be comfortable), Percy's eyes slipped closed and his hands held the back of Luke's head so he couldn't pull away.

The blond's lips moved faster, Percy struggling to keep up, and he pressed even closer to the younger. Percy was so lost in the moment, when Luke's tongue moved to touch his lips, his mouth subconsciously opened to the elder. It was hard to think, it was hard to breathe, and it was too hard to fight back, Percy noted again, as Luke took Percy's hands and pinned them behind the post. Luke broke away from Percy's mouth and moved to his neck.

Percy tried to catch his breath, his chest heaving erratically, as he felt the elder's lips move against his skin. _My heart's gonna burst_, Percy thought, breathing heavily. He heard Luke chuckle, the hearty sound vibrating through Percy's neck, and it got deep under his skin. Luke's breath hit his ear and he shuddered slightly. "I won't let that happen," he whispered, letting his free hand slide underneath Percy's shirt.

The dark-haired boy gasped loudly, his hands clenching into fists, as Luke pulled Percy away from the post. Luke kissed Percy on the lips again and lifted him so that his legs were wrapped around the elder's waist. The blond walked through the water, as best as he could while carrying Percy, until the two had gotten to the beach.

Luke had stumbled when his foot hit the sand, and both he and Percy fell. Both out of breath, Percy and Luke just stayed lying in the sand, looking up into the night sky. The lights from the dance hadn't affected the view at all and there were more than enough stars decorating the sky.

"Stars," Percy said quietly, his breath coming quickly and in short puffs. "Look at all the stars."

The blond nodded, his blue eyes still locked on Percy. "Beautiful," he said, smiling.

Percy moved his leg until he was able to kick Luke, the blond glaring playfully, and then he smiled, too. Constellations and other random stars filled the sky above the two, slowly, unnoticeably, moving around the earth. "We should stay out here forever."

"What's the point," Luke asked. "The stars don't stay here forever."

"So?" Percy said, looking over at the blond.

Luke's smile seemed to move his scar as he looked away from Percy and to the stars. His hand moved to hold Percy's and the two stayed there all night, under the light of the stars.

* * *

**Ahh, cheesy ending. I couldn't think of anything better. X/**

**Reviews are always welcome, as long as they aren't super mean. :)**


End file.
